


Ursa Major Ursa Minor

by Kendalina



Series: Constellation Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendalina/pseuds/Kendalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gemini Twins have found their way back to the Maquis. And brought along a new friend. Every one gets settled in and has some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ursa Major Ursa Minor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters, Voayager, the Cardassians, and the Maquis all belong to Paramount. What I chose to do with them is my own. This story is NC-17 for m/m relationship and sex.
> 
> Authors Note: This story is is a alternate universe where thing's are different, yes I screwed around with details, but you're allowed to do that in AUs.
> 
> Originally Posted under the penname Terabitha... long long ago. And in reading this over again I have come to realize i was highly apostrophe happy in my youth.... sorry about that.

Tom woke slowly. First becoming aware of Julian twined around him. Then of the soft thrum of warp engines. Engines that had a particular pitch to them... that he hadn't heard in... A smile spread across his face even without opening his eyes he knew exactly where he was. Home. 

"You look happy." Julian purred beside him. 

Tom opened his eyes meeting his lovers gaze. "We're home." He murmured leaning in to press a kiss to his lovers lips. 

"Yes we are." His lover agreed. 

"Let's go bug Chakotay." Tom said gleefully, as he shifted towards the edge of the bed. 

"Tom we just got back on board it wouldn't be a good plan to get your extremely cute butt tossed out an air lock." Julian said catching his golden lover and pulling him back against him hand cupping said handsome butt locking their hips together. "Besides we can have plenty of fun right here." 

Tom gave a soft purr. "Mmmm.... how much fun?" 

"All we want. Just think no duty yet." His lover told him thrusting against him. 

The motion drew an involuntary gasp from him. The burst of pleasure took a few moments to fade back so that he could see straight again. You're right we wouldn't want to waste this. I'll bug Chakotay once we have duty and he can't get away." 

Julian just laughed and rolled the other man under him neatly pinning him down. "I'm glad you feel that way because I was going to have my way with you anyway. Besides did you look at the crono... you know Cha would kill you if you woke him up this early we're on a slightly different schedule then the rest of the ship right now." 

"Okay so we'll amuse ourselves for a while then have a nice shower since we'll still be up before everyone else. Then we'll wake Cha." 

"Deal." Julian grinned then captured his lover's lips in a deep probing kiss and didn't let up until he felt Tom go completely limp against the bed just letting his love have his way with his body. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Chakotay woke to a soft curse and a thump. Rolling on to his side he watched the Star Fleet ensign scrambling back on to the couch through the door. Poor kid he'd lost track of the number of times the younger man had fallen off the narrow couch during the night. The big man muffled a chuckle. The first few times had irritated him when he'd been trying to get to sleep but after he'd managed that he'd barely registered the noise in the other room but he was sure there had been several more occasions that the young man had had impromptu meetings with the floor. But now he was rested and the sleep tousled and flustered pup was actually kinda of cute. 

Cute. 

If Tom heard that he'd never let it go. Not that it would really be so bad at least Tom was back to torment him. The two of them were probably up already Tom irritating everyone in sight Julian tempering his boisterous mate. Actually he thought looking at the crono he was surprised that they weren't in here, Tom loved to show up and bounce him out of bed in the morning at nearly ungodly hours. And Julian came along on the pretext of not trusting the two of them in bed together alone, but some how he always managed to end up in the bed with them with in about ten minutes. Be it for a wrestling match, a tickle fight, or a group cuddle. He'd

barely finished the thought when Tom came flying through the door landing on the bed beside him. "Morning Cha." He sang out as he rolled over to sprawl on his stomach. 

"Good morning. Where's your better half?" 

"Visiting with Harry. Seems you've been ignoring him Chakotay. Not nice." The pilot scolded. 

"I came to *my* quarters, went to sleep, and woke up a few minutes ago." Chakotay protested. When exactly did I have time to ignore him?" 

Before Tom could answer Julian came in to the small bedroom. 

"How's the kid doing?" The captain growled. 

"He's fine." Julian said. "I had B'Elanna beam him to our quarters so he could find something to wear until we can take him shopping." 

"Shopping?" Chakotay growled looking almost incredulous. "We're on the run from the entire 'Fleet once they figure out what you've done and you want to stop and go shopping?" 

"Well we don't exactly have a lot anymore either Cha." Tom said retreating towards his lover. "Between two or three rather abrupt address changes we kinda have misplaces a lot of stuff." 

"Really Chakotay." Julian chided. "I would have thought you would want to help Harry he is after all in much the same situation as you were when you left the 'Fleet." 

"How exactly? He's not defending his home, he just followed you two like a stray puppy." The Captain asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

"He's alone, confused as hell and scared half to death if you hadn't noticed." 

The big man looked at the pair in front of him Julian was giving him that 'I love you and respect you but I expected better of you look.' And Tom was glued to his lovers side all the merriment gone from those infamous blue eyes. Chakotay sighed sometimes he'd swear that the two of them really were twins echoing each other's emotions as well as thoughts. Tom blinked at him with those said eyes giving him that look, the one children get when you deny them something for a reason that they absolutely do not understand. 'Damn.' He swore at himself mentally. 

"I suppose the rest of the crew could use a bit of shore leave." He said giving in. "We'll find some place illegal enough that we won't be the ones with the biggest prices on our heads." 

"Sounds good." Julian smiled. "I think we'll go see how Harry feels about a shopping trip." As Tom followed him from the room almost bouncing with repressed energy. Chakotay watched the pair of them go feeling that he had just been supremely conned. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Outside the captain's quarters Tom and Julian looked at each other with smirks on their faces as they both ran a short distance down the corridor before bursting out laughing. 

"We are so good." Tom crowed. "Just think of all the fun stuff we can get. It's been so long since we've been on a real shopping trip. 

"Tom please remember our account balance isn't all that big." Julian sighed. 

"Would you like it to be?" 

"*Tom.*" 

"Whaaaat?" 

"How many times have I told you no "borrowing" money form other peoples accounts." 

The banter continued back and forth all the way back to their quarters. 

When they entered their room they found Harry fast asleep on their bed. "I thought you said he was fine." Tom commented softly. 

"He kept falling off the couch last night." His lover told him. "Didn't get much sleep." 

"Ahh... at least he's dressed." 

"And looks very good in you shirt, is no doubt where you're heading with this." 

Tom just blinked innocently and shrugged. 

"Get the padds and let's go." The dark man said slightly exasperated. No use boosting his lover's ego any further. "The bridge awaits." 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Chakotay strode on to the bridge of his ship later that day he was vaguely disturbed to see Tom and Julian working on two of the computer consoles. Those two and computers was almost always trouble. 

"What are you two up to now?" He asked moving to the side of the bridge they were currently occupying noticing Harry Kim in a nearby alcove failing badly at being inconspicuous. 

"Teaching the Star Fleet computers something new." Tom practically giggled. 

"What?" 

"We're resequencing our DNA." Julian supplied calmly his eye never leaving the screen in front of him. 

"Harry's too." Tom piped up. 

"Again What!?!" 

"In the Fleet's computers." The darker of the pair clarified. "They're going to want blood after this little stunt. So it would be better if our blood didn't much what they think they're looking for." 

"What are you going to do about all the copies of files running around on ships?" Harry queried from the corner he'd been watching from and doing his best not to be noticed in. 

"Oh that's easy." Tom explained. "Ships are talking to each other all the time. With all the data being transferred around no one's going to notice one little subroutine that finds it's way in there." 

"So basically." Chakotay sighed heavily. "You just virused the entire Starfleet information network." 

Tom and Julian looked at one another. "Yup." They grinned in chorus. 

"You two are out of your minds." The older man groaned. 

"Thank you." Again in perfect chorus. 

Chakotay just sighed again and started to move away then froze as he bumped in to Harry how had moved in closer to try and get an better view of what Tom and Julian were doing. Chakotay stared at the young man for a long moment as Harry blushed and ducked his head. Both of them were oblivious to Tom and Julian exchanging laughing looks and a silent high five. 

The moment lasted until Chell sitting at the Ops station spoke up. "Sir we just completed another long range scan. Checking to see if Voyager was pursuing us." 

"And..." Chakotay questioned as he finally moved away from Harry to look over the other Maquis' shoulder at the console. 

"Well Voyager isn't perusing us sir." 

"Or at least she isn't with in our sensor range." 

"No sir she's well... gone." 

"What do you mean she's gone." Tom demanded. 

"Voyager is gone. There was some sort of distortion wave that went through the Bad Lands, it hit her and she'd gone." Chakotay interpreted off the console in front of him. 

"How do we know about this?" Julian asked feeling his lover's body tense beside him. "If we're way out of sensor range." 

"We've been listening in on the Star Fleet channels with the decrypts you brought back with you." Chell explained. 

"Oh my god what did I do." Tom breathed out. 

"What are you talking about." 

"I cut their engines. They didn't have a chance." 

"First off I didn't say Voyager was destroyed I said she was gone. There's no debris, no warp core resonance. And second you left then with half impulse they weren't helpless." 

"Voyager couldn't even go that fast in the badlands." Harry offered. "She's too big the fastest we managed safely was a quarter." 

"Tom this wasn't your fault." Julian said. "Even if you'd left them more power it wouldn't have helped." 

Tom swallowed mutely then nodded. His lover sighed and drew him down on to his lap wrapping him in a comforting embrace. Rocking him gently as Tom buried his face against his chest. 

"I know." Came the muffled admission several moments later. 

"Good." Julian said still in his soothing voice. 

"This situation has one advantage." Chakotay said carefully. 

"What's that?" Julian asked feeling Tom tense slightly. 

"Everyone is going to think the three of you are dead." The big Maquis said gesturing to Harry and the two men in the chair. 

"Well there is that." Julian said, then returned to comforting Tom who was becoming agitated again. 

Harry made an odd sound that was a cross between a squeak and a sob and bolted from the room. 

"What the..." Chakotay muttered. 

"Well how often do you get declared dead?" Julian asked in an irate tone. "He doesn't know how to handle that on top of everything else." Chakotay looked at him expectantly. "Chakotay I can't be in two places at once you're going to have to handle this one." The younger man snapped at him. "I'm a bit busy here." 

"Right." Chakotay said awkwardly leaving the room. Okay where would Harry have gone? There were only two places on the ship he really knew right now. The Twins quarters and Chakotay's own. Harry was a bright young man he'd know Tom and Julian would be ending up in there quarters in the very near future. So he had to have gone to Chakotay's quarters. 

In his quarters Chakotay didn't see Harry in the out room and worried for a moment he might have been wrong then he hear the muffled sound from his bedroom. Slowly he crossed the room and stopped in the doorway. 

Harry was curled at the far side of the bed against the bulkhead under the view port his face buried in the pillow. 

Slowly the older man crossed the small distance to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. For a moment he was unsure of what to do then he reached out laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry?" 

Nothing. Except another muffled sob. "Shhhh." Chakotay soothed so instinct kicking in and he began rubbing a hand up and down the distraught man's back in the universal 'there there' movement. "Shhh... Everything will be alright." He soothed moving to lean back against the headboard so he could more comfortably reach the young man. 

Gradually Harry quieted but kept his face buried in the pillow. Chakotay wasn't sure what to do next until he noticed the tips of Harry's ears where blushing. "There's nothing to be ashamed of Harry. You're under a lot of stress. You've completely changed the course of your life in the last twenty four hours and now we're declaring you dead." 

That finally got a response a slight watery chuckle emerged and Harry turned his head to one side on the pillow and looked up at Chakotay he's eyes red and puffy and looking utterly adorable. 

'Spirits help me.' The Captain thought. 'This is not the time for this.' He held out is arms. "It can do wonders." He offered. 

Harry hesitated then moved up the bed in to his arms. Resting his head cautiously against the big man's shoulder. "I don't understand." The young man mumbled quietly. 

"Understand what?" 

Harry jumped as though he had realized he'd spoken aloud. "Tom was so upset about Voyager being lost. His records say he's killed more then that before... the rumors have even higher numbers. Destroying Cardassian war ships." 

"We don't take death lightly." Chakotay growled stiffening. 

The young man seemed to panic pulling away his head dropping back down to the pillow. "No no.... I didn't mean that. I just..." He stopped his eyes wide reflecting confusion, sorrow, fear. "It's just if he reacts like this every time how has he lasted so long." 

"He doesn't always react like that. But Voyager wasn't an enemy, it was more of an unwilling ally. Besides he was raised Starfleet, he's never been able to totally break the tie. He's only gone after Starfleet once before this." 

"When he was trying to rescue Julian." Harry guessed. 

"Yeah." Chakotay said with an almost smile. "That tie is much stronger." 

"Yeah it is." The former ensign agreed. "I've never seen anything like it." 

"I don't think there is anything like it." 

There was a long pause then Harry spoke up again. "Will Tom be okay?" 

"Yeah in a day or so he'll settle in again, then he'll be able to process it." The Captain said as he found himself admiring the young man. "What about you?" 

"Huh?" 

"Well first of all if you haven't already eventually 'the maybe it was my fault thought' will occur to you." Harry's eyes went wide. "It wasn't, just like we told Tom you left Voyager with everything she could possibly need to get out of there." 

"How did you know I was thinking that?" 

"I was 'Fleet too once you know. I left it too. Which is the second point. I know it wasn't an easy choice. How are handling it?" 

"It seemed easy at the time." Harry mumbled avoiding Chakotay's eyes. 

"But now..." The big man slid down until his head lay on the pillow only inches from Harry's. "Your brain is working over time." He said with a gentle tap on the silky black hair. "The thoughts keep running around in circles. And it hurts here." He lay a gentle hand over the young man's stomach. "And here." The other hand came to rest over the steadily beating heart. Then he slid both arms around the smaller man drawing him back against him. 

"Yeah." Harry managed his voice cracking as he buried his face against the older man's chest and began to weep again. 

Chakotay sighed he was relieved that he could help the young man. The quilt and what if questions had eaten at him for months after he'd the 'Fleet. He didn't want to see Harry go through that. "Shh... I know." He murmered returning to the soothing movements he'd used before. 

"I think I did the right thing. But I'm scared. I could die, I could become a killer." 

"Either of those could have happened it the 'Fleet." 

"I know.... but it just seems so much more of a risk here. 

"Harry you know you don't have to stay." Chakotay told him as he gently moved Harry back enough to look him in the eyes. You could go back, say we took you hostage or something. There's no one to claim other wise." The captain finished feeling his own words wrapping around his heart in a tight strangle hold. 

Harry was quiet for a long moment considering. "I couldn't." He said finally. "I'd know and it would drive me nuts. And..." 

"And what?" The older man prompted. 

"I'd always wonder..." He trailed off again. 

"What?" 

"I'd always wonder what we could have had." Harry said quickly then shyly ducking his head against the broad chest again. 

Chakotay tightened his arms around the young man. "So would I." He murmured. "But if you're staying we can find out. Right?" The last word was suppose to come out as a question, but it faltered and sounded pathetically desperate. Nice going old man he berated himself like he really is going to want a desperate old man. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry said snuggling closer to him. "In fact if I don't think I want to even move an inch from this spot. Unless you do of course." 

"If your happy I'm happy, but Tom and Julian might take exception to our failing to show our faces again and they will come get us." 

"Well fine we will move eventually." The young man said. "But not just yet." 

"Oh I don't know" Chakotay speculated. "I mean moving can be fun too." He said as he neatly rolled Harry under him, looking down in to slightly surprised black eyes. "Don't you think?" 

"Oh yes." Harry breathed the surprise in his eyes being replaced by a steadily growing look of lust. He brought his arms up around his soon to be lovers neck and issued a soft order. "Kiss me." 

Chakotay was only too happy to oblige, threading his fingers in to the silky black hair he lifted the other man's head as he lowered his own pressing their lips together starting slowly some part of his brain remembering that this was in fact their fist kiss. He moved slowly exploring the full lips beneath his own for a long moment before gently urging them to part. Harry seemed to hesitate for a moment and Chakotay worried for a moment was he asking too much, not enough? What was he doing wrong. Then the full lips moved apart allowing him access to the warm sweet mouth they guarded. 

Harry gave a low moan as the big man explored his mouth in detail his tongue sliding over each tooth then with drawing only to return to tangle with Harry's own a moment later. When their lips finally parted long moments later Harry gazed up at Chakotay his eyes all but glowing with desire. 

"Want you." He growled in a tone that made the older mans eyes widen in the second he hesitated Harry pounced flattening him on the mattress capturing Chakotays mouth in another deep kiss as his hands went to work on the task of removing his new lovers clothes. 

Chakotay was lost in the kiss Harry's mouth on his owns was absolutely intoxicating. His mind was forced to notice that there was more to the universe then they soft lips and tongue that were plundering his mouth when he felt his tunic yanked off and a pair of warm calloused hands caressing his chest and stomach then landing on the fastening s of his trousers. 

"Easy." He finally gasped out it's not like we're running out of time or anything." 

"I was looking around on the bridge. You have a rather cranky klingon in command of your ship. I don't think Tom and Julian are going to be emerging from their quarters anytime soon. So we don't have a lot of time here." Harry said calmly as he worked at tugging Chakotays pants down his legs. 

"Point taken." The older man said raising his hips to aid the young man who was still doing his best to get him naked. Chakotay decided that it was time Harry lost some of his clothing. With their combined efforts they were both naked in a matter of moments. 

"Have you ever?" Chakotay questions as he allowed his fingers to trail down that lovely cleft again. Harry mumbled something against the other man's throat as he continued to nibble here and there. 

"What was that?" 

"It's been awhile." He admitted. 

"I could..." The captain started to offer but Harry cut him off. 

"It'll be fine. I appreciate the offer big guy but I want this." He said reinforcing the statement by stroking Chakotays cock roughly a few times bringing a ragged groan from the other man. "You'll just have to work a little to get me ready." 

Chakotay clenched his fists briefly digging his fingernails in to the palms of his hands willing the surge of lust that the younger man's words and actions had triggered to ease off before he came on the spot. When he felt that he'd adverted that disaster he reached out an arm side ways fumbling to open the small storage compartment in the wall beside the bed. Harry slowly exploring his chest with his tongue made the task all the more difficult. He'd just gotten the lube out of the compartment when Harry nipped at one of his nipples. The jolt of sensation was so intense the tube fell from his fingers as he brought his hand up to sink in to the black hair and keep Harry's mouth just where it was. 

Harry smiled slightly at Chakotays reaction, then returned to torturing the tiny nub of flesh in his mouth nipping at it again then suckling at it. Smiling again as he felt the other man's hand clutch in his hair. He gave the nipple one last lick then pushed back against slight pressure of Chakotays hand. Sitting up straddling his new lovers' hips he reached over and picked up the dropped tube of lube. 

"Very clumsy Cha." He teased letting the tube dangle from his fingers over the older man's face. 

"Well you distracted me." 

"Mmmhmm." Harry hummed as he opened the tube. "Now are you with it enough to get me ready here or did I distract you so much I'll have to do it my self?" 

The mental image of Harry sliding his own slick fingers in to his body seared a path through Chakotays brain. He let out a low moan as his cock jerked with the second jolt of pure lust surged through his body. 

"Oh." Harry purred interpreting the reaction correctly. "So you like the idea of me opening myself for you. Strechhhhing myself open wide for your cock. Well... you gonna answer me?" 

"Gods yes." Chakotay gasped out. 

"Mmmm well let's see what we can do for you then." He murmured ever so slowly he turned himself around so he was still sitting astride the older man but facing his feet instead of his face. "Now you hold my cheeks open so you can get a good view." 

Chakotay found he was helpless to do anything but comply with Harry's gentle order and stare in awe as one hand reached around fingers shining with the slippery lube. In a moment one finger was sinking to in Harry's body then sliding in and out. Quickly the young man added a second finger. And the big man found himself completely riveted watching the former Starfleet lieutenant fucking himself on his own fingers. 

Then suddenly he snapped out of his stupor. Releasing one of Harry's ass cheeks he nudged one of his fingers in next to the other man's and the next time Harry's fingers slid in to his tight hole Chakotays slid in too. Harry inhaled sharply and froze. "Cha." He gasped out after a long moment as his he started to move on their combined fingers again. 

Chakotay let him continue for a minute or so longer then drew his hand away pulling Harry's hand with it. The younger man gave a low moan at the loss. But Chakotay didn't pause he used one hand to position his cock and the other to grasp Harry's hip and draw him back on to it. He deliberately controlled his lover's movement so he could watch as the loosened pucker stretched again over the head of his cock and as each inch of his rock hard organ disappeared in to that tight heat. It was a challenge to keep his eyes open as that heat slowly enveloped him but he managed it. Once he was completely buried in Harry he released his grip on Harry's hip and gave a thrust upwards. Harry was quick to catch on and raised up then dropped back on to Chakotay, the motion took the seasoned Maquis' breath away form him. Almost before he could catch it again Harry was riding him at quick pace panting for breath right along with Chakotay. 

Harry continued until Chakotay was sure he was going to come then suddenly Harry slowed his motions until he finally sat back completely forcing Chakotays cock even deeper. "Oh." He gasped softly. 

"What are you stopping for." Chakotay moaned softly feeling a little disappointed. 

"What's your hurry?" Harry asked as he began to shift his weight. It took Chakotay a few seconds longer to figure out what the younger man was doing as the young man slowly moved his body around 180 degrees so he was facing his lover again. Delighting at the moans and gasps the movement elicited from the older man as he twisted around on his cock. 

"Hello there." He said softly as he ground himself down hard against Chakotays body. Then he eased up again leaning back slightly pulling Chakotay up so they were sitting arms wrapped tightly around each other still intimately connected. They began rocking together slowly then with increasing speed as they both stained towards completion. Suddenly Harry stiffened in Chakotays arms and the Maquis felt the younger mans teeth sink in the side of his neck as hot semen spurted again their stomachs. The slight pain at his neck and the wet heat between them pushed Chakotay over the limit he buried her face against Harry's shoulder as he gritted his teeth against a deep groan as he poured himself in to Harry. 

After long moments they relaxed Chakotay sagging back against the pillows Harry sprawling out across his chest. "Wow." Harry mumbled. "That was..." 

"Yeah." Chakotay agreed gently stroking Harry's silky hair. 

"I suppose we need to move." 

"Why?" 

"Cranky Klingon." Harry reminded the older man. 

"Oh yeah." Then a second later. "Let her be cranky. I'm not moving" He added tugging the blanket over them both. 

Tom and Julian were sitting in the tiny mess hall/recreation hall that the ship boasted just being lazy over coffee with Chakotay and Harry entered arms wrapped around one another's waists. Julian nudged Tom who looked up and gave a low whistle. 

"Nice catch Chakotay." Julian called drawing the attention of everyone else in the room and drawing a grin from Chakotay and a blush from Harry as the two of them met each other's eyes." 

"Or maybe it should be nice catch Harry." Tom speculated as the younger man whispered something to his lover and the older man tugged up the collar of his shirt covering an odd bruise on his neck as they approached they other pair's table. This time they both blushed. 

"I think that may..." Julian began." 

"Just be more the..." His lover continued. 

"Case." They finished together grinning at one another. 

"Stop it." Chakotay growled as he and Harry settled them selves. 

"What?" Julian asked innocently. 

"The teasing or..." Tom came in with perfect timing. 

"The twin talking?" 

"The Twin talking you know it drives me nuts." The big man growled. 

"That's why we do it." Tom smirked. "So I guess that means that we can keep teasing you then." 

"*NO.*" Harry and Chakotay chorused. 

"Now who's twin talking." The pilot laughed. "And why can't we keep teasing?" 

"Yeah you're both so cute when you blush." Julian added mischievously. 

"Cute..." Chakotay groaned. "Teddy bears are cute. We aren't." 

"Wouldn't Chakotay make a good teddy bear Julian love?" Tom speculated. 

"A bear yes." Julian said. "But not a teddy bear he'd scare children with that scowl. Harry on the other hand would make an excellent teddy bear, a cute cub maybe." He added making a show of inspecting the two men's looks. 

"Julian?" Tom said watching Chakotays scowl deepen. 

"Yes love?" 

"RUN." Tom shouted and the two of them leapt to their feet bolting out of the room. 

In the corridor B'Ellanna heard the pounding of feet coming closer and pressed his self against the bulk head just in time to avoid being bowled over by Tom and Julian as the tore past shrieking with laughter . A moment later Chakotay followed roaring furiously as he perused the younger men. Finally came Harry at a sedate walk with the oddest expression on his face. 

"Before you ask." She grinned. "Yes they're always like this." 

"Oh." 

She just grinned at his back as he continued following the still audible laughter and growls. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Harry found his lover and his friends sprawled on Tom and Julian's bed breathlessly laughing. 

"Hello Cub." Chakotay smiled as he approached the bed. 

"Oh so he is a little bear." Tom giggled. 

"I am no...." Harry started to protest being cut off by Chakotays hand snaking up to catch his wrist and pulled him down on to the bed. Where he landed between his lover and Julian. 

"Hey Har." Julian smiled. 

"Hi." The younger man said not quiet sure what to expect. 

"So Chakotay... if he's a cub does that make you mama bear." 

"You're the one who adopted him." Chakotay grumbled sensing he was going to loose this battle. "And I am not a bear." 

"Oh but I am?" Harry demanded. "And a little one at that." 

"Uh oh." Julian grinned. "You're in trouble not Chak." 

"Fine I could possibly resemble in some small way a bear." He admitted grudgingly. "But only if I you're my Cub." The big man continued lifting Harry to lay on his chest. 

"Awww... isn't that sweet." Tom cooed. 

"Adorable." His lover agreed. "So if we're the Gemini Twins does that make you guys Ursa Major and Ursa Minor." 

Chakotay glared but Harry looked thoughtful. "Oh no don't you start." The captain growled. 

"So distract me." Harry challenged. Chakotay pulled the young man's head down capturing his mouth in a kiss and put a serious effort in to doing just that. 

"They look cuddly." The pilot commented. 

"Tom I don't want to run again so shut up before you get us in trouble again." 

"You're no fun." Came the predictable pout. 

"Shut up." 

"But.. mmmph..." Tom tried to complain but was cut off by his lover's mouth covering his own. 

Silence reigned in the room for several minutes, until a figure appeared in the doorway. 

"Umm... guys not to interrupt." B'Elanna said. Both couples jumped and turned towards the doorway. "A: Close the door when you're going for group sex. And B: We do have a ship to run here." 

"B'Elanna." They all groaned in protest to the first comment. 

"What? That's what it looks like from here and it's not like it's unheard of with you guys. She said defensively. "Now about the ship." 

"Run it yourself." Tom grumbled. 

"Crash course in Command procedures Torres. Enjoy." Chakotay grinned as she gaped at them. Then decided not to give them a chance to take it back. And turned to leave. 

"Find us somewhere fun to shop." Tom called after her. 

And they all burst out laughing at the incredulous. "SHOP?!?" That floated down the corridor in her wake. 

End


End file.
